


Spring Picnic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus ruminates on how much Harry has changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> My final [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)**100quills** Severus prompt. With this one, I have completed the table! *celebrates*

Title: Spring Picnic  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Prompt Set: (50.2)  
Prompt: 037: Sunshine  
Word Count: 344  
Summary: Severus ruminates on how much Harry has changed his life.  
Warnings: Slash  
Notes: My final [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[**100quills**](http://100quills.livejournal.com/) Severus prompt. With this one, I have completed the table! *celebrates*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Severus prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html#cutid2).  
  
  
~

Spring Picnic

~

The canopy of leaves allowed for the gentle diffusion of the bright sunlight, much to Severus’ relief. If he was to be tramping about in the forest, at least he wouldn’t be burned to a crisp.

He bit back an acerbic remark when Harry pronounced that he’d found the ‘perfect spot’, settling gingerly onto the blanket that Harry removed from his robes and enlarged.

He complained bitterly about the dirt, the ants and the pebbles, watching bemusedly as Harry fixed all three problems with a wave of his hand.

The picnic lunch Dobby had prepared for them was pleasant, and contained many of Severus’ favorites; chicken salad sandwiches, crisps, chocolate covered strawberries, and ice-cold lemonade, the last item quite refreshing on such an unusually warm day. As he ate, Severus wondered when Harry had come to know his tastes so well.

Of course, Severus’ habitual black ensemble had really not been the best thing to wear for such an excursion, and by the end of the meal, he found himself unbuttoning the top few buttons on his robes, allowing a hint of pale throat to show.

Harry didn’t object. He never objected to seeing more of his lover’s skin. The silence of the forest allowed Severus to relax for the first time in days, his back propped against a sturdy tree trunk, his eyes lidded as Harry chatted about his week.

Eventually, unaccustomed to such a large lunch, Harry, too, became drowsy, and Severus, lulled by the peace of the forest, patted his lap invitingly. Harry accepted the silent invitation, settling his head in Severus lap.

When he was sure Harry was asleep, soft snores issuing from his mouth, Severus ran a gentle hand through his hair, marveling, as always, at the texture of the strands wrapping around his fingers. How had this man wound his way into Severus’ heart so?

“My sunshine,” he murmured, using his nickname for his lover, a seldom seen gentle smile curving his lips. “What would I do without you?”

There was no answer, but Severus didn’t expect one.

~Fin


End file.
